Dyna Ploson
Dyna Ploson is the District 13 Male whose district partner is Pixie Nuke. He is not finished. He's in my first generation tributes. Dyna was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Dyna Ploson Age: 18 District: 13 Gender: Male Personality: Dyna is extremely shy around anyone other than Charlotte or his aunt and uncle. He's lived with them for most of his life and hasn't met anyone else who made him feel welcomed. This includes him being very quiet, doing anything he can to make sure nobody notices him during training because he likes the element of surprise. During the Games, he's independent, never daring to get an ally. Weapons: Dyna likes to use very stealthy weapons. He loves using bombs to make a tribute accidentally step onto it and watching their body parts fly everywhere. Dyna doesn't like to kill people upright, since he doesn't like to risk anything. However, if he really had to kill someone using a melee weapon, he would use a sword. To ensure that they'd die, he would cover it with poison, another weapon he's very good at using. Backstory: Dyna is very bad at interacting with others. When when he was a little kid everybody knew he was socially awkward. When he was 4, both of his parents died from an explosion that happened while they were working. Dyna was devastated watching all the other children embrace their parents once again, but when they figured out that all the rest were confirmed dead, Dyna had nobody left. He was an orphan, but he didn't want to be one. Every time he went to a foster home, he would stay for a month before quickly leaving in the night. Nobody even knew he existed because he was always on the move. The 31st time he was about to ditch the foster home, he found out that the foster mother was his aunt. He didn't even know he had an aunt and she had a little girl, Charlotte, Dyna's age. They were both 7 years old and very bad at making friends. His aunt locked the two in a room until each of them said ten sentences to the other. In the end, they said more than just ten sentences. The conversation lasted about an hour and they enjoyed each other. They started to hang out. Both were homeschooled by Charlotte's dad who was disabled and they would always goof around with them. Charlotte's dad would always try to set pranks on his wife when she finished her shift at the foster home. They would laugh when she would freak out. When they turned 12, Charlotte's dad died which made her grieve. She was about to volunteer, when Dyna noticed her hand start to rise. Thinking fast, Dyna sprinted towards her and tackled her to the ground. He wouldn't allow her to volunteer which, a few days later, she regreted in the first place. Dyna and Charlotte became the best of friends when she became skin. She had pancreast cancer which would kill her within months. Dyna, realizing that he had to do something to get the medicine, decided to volunteer just so that he could earn money for her to live. Strengths: Fast, Strong, Stealthy, Smart Weaknesses: Making Allies, Ranged Attacks, Swimming Height: 5'11 Participated Games Annamisasa's 102nd Hunger Games Placing: 3rd out of 28th. Trivia *I don't have any trivia currently Category:Males Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:District 13 Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer